Master and Pet
by AnimalCops
Summary: We don't nuzzle into each other, we don't kiss each other warmly, and we don't say 'I love you' like we've seen from Axel and Roxas. We just know that it's impossible to feign the emotion. So why even bother?


_**A/N from A.C.: Basically this is just practice at writing man-smut. Enjoy.**_

_**Warnings from A.C.: Smut, slight Master/Pet kink, etc. **_

I pressed my ears back and ran my fingers along the collar around my neck. Looking up at my Master, I blushed lightly. But he knew… My Master knew that I liked it this way. I like it when I, the normally dominant and temperamental Berserker, was submissive.

My Master watched me from his seat on the bed, "Saix..."

I looked up at him and hid a smirk, "Yes?"

Xemnas kept his eyes on me, I could feel him undressing me with his eyes, "Damn it, Saix… I need you…"

I stayed where I was, on my knees a few feet away from him, and finally let my smirk show, "You do, Sir? What can I help you with..?"

Lord Xemnas narrowed his eyes, "Wipe that damn look off your face and get over here!"

I couldn't help but let out a chuckle at the rushed and panicked response. "As you wish, Sir."

Crawling forward on my hands and knees, I could see Xemnas' hand twitch. He wants me… No, no. He needs me. Damn, if that wasn't the biggest boost to my ego in a while. Master spread his legs for me and I sat on my knees between them. Licking my lips, I smiled. I could see him straining against his pants; at least I am not the only one that's getting off on this.

My Lord looked down at me, "Saix…" He lifted his hand and started to stroke my hair, "Saix, my pet…"

"Yes, Master?"

"My pet… I need your mouth…" He ran a thumb over my lips, "I want you to suck me…"

"It would be my honor, Sir." I reach up, unbuttoning and unzipping the standard Organization black jeans. I pull his length from his boxers and smirk to myself. Xemnas has a dick that any god would be jealous of… and he's all mine.

He lets out a relieved moan once his length is hit by the cool air in the room. I lean forward and give it a long lick; Xemnas bucked up and let out a thick moan. Taking the head of his cock into my mouth, I start sucking on him. I felt him grab the sides of my head and bury his hands in my hair, and I started sucking faster. I guess he didn't think I was doing a good enough job, Master pushed my head down until his dick hit the back of my throat. I couldn't help but gag.

Master snarled, "Suck, mutt."

Ohhh, he sounded so sexy… I sucked faster, driven on by his voice and how he treated me. Xemnas controlled the movements of my head as I sucked on him, running my tongue over all the sensitive parts I can reach. He removed his hands and I continued the bobbing of my head.

He started to pet my hair, "Mmn… Yes… Keep at it, mutt… Suck your Master…"

I moaned around him, and he bucked up into my mouth. I gagged again, tears pricking my eyes but I willed them away. Xemnas was close. I could tell, his dick was throbbing in my mouth, and I sucked harder.

With a deep groan, he let loose, shooting his seed into my mouth. I swallowed what I could but felt a fair amount leak from the corners of my mouth. Damn… He tastes so… so fucking good…

I didn't move from my spot though, he might not like if I did. However, I have to say… Being punished by him wouldn't be a bad thing at all… Mmn… It got me hot just thinking about it. I looked up at Xemnas and met his amber colored eyes, fogged over with lust. But only lust, we're Nobodies, and we can't love.

Master grabbed the collar and pulled me up, letting his dick fall from my mouth. He pulled me in for a kiss and I gasped lightly in shock. He powered his way into my mouth, making me groan. He ran his tongue along mine, along the insides of my cheeks and on the back of my teeth. He just took my mouth's virginity. Sure, we've fucked a whole hell of a lot, but we've never kissed.

He moved my body so I was sitting on his legs, and I'm sure he could feel how hard I was. One of his leather clad hands moved to the back of my head and yanked on my hair. I couldn't help but reward him with a low moan of pure pleasure. He tilted his head and I'm sure it looked like he was eating my face off. I whimpered, my lungs burned for air. Xemnas pulled away and watched me.

"Master…" I ground my hips forward into his, moaning, "Please…"

He reached down and put his hand over my crotch. "Is my pet hard for me?"

I bucked my hips into his hand and groaned at the feeling, "Just for you…. Only for you, Sir…"

Lord Xemnas chuckled, "Only me? Is that right..?"

What? Of course only him. I've never cheated on him bef- oh, shit… "S- Sir?"

Don't say anything Xemnas, you'll ruin the damn moment… "Nothing, VII." Oh, yeah… Use my rank against me… remind me that I'm nothing to you but a good fuck, Xemnas.

I closed my eyes and nodded, still rocking my hips into that blissful hand of his. "Yes… Sir…"

He pulled his hand away and I let out a low whine. "Saix, tell me what you need."

Searching my foggy mind for an answer to that barely heard question was not an easy task, "Something, Sir…. Anything…"

"Tell me, VII, or you get nothing at all. I'll leave you like this."

Opening and narrowing my I eyes, I spoke lowly, "You would not dare…"

"Oh, I would, and I would bind your wrists so you wouldn't be able to get off."

Damn it… Something in his voice told me he wasn't lying. "Fuck me… I want you to fuck me…"

"Oh?"

'Oh?'? Don't act so damn clueless, Xem! One touch and I could cum in my pants!

"Yes! Yes! I want you in me, Master! Please!"

He brought his hand back and massaged my arousal. I nearly lost it right there. "For some odd reason, Saix… I highly doubt you would last."

"Please… then… just keep this… I need it…"

He palmed me and massaged me, he did everything but slip his hand in and touch. I clenched my teeth as I felt my end coming quickly.

"Saix… Scream my name…."

And I did. I screamed out to the castle, and to Kingdom Hearts the name of the man that was pleasing me. I came hard, my essence seeping into the fabric of my boxers and jeans. I fell forward, slumping against my Master's chest.

He started to pet my hair, causing me to let a low rumbling sound let loose in my chest. Demyx says that I purr. I don't believe that, though.

We don't nuzzle into each other, we don't kiss each other warmly, and we don't say 'I love you' like we've seen from Axel and Roxas. We just know that it's impossible to feign the emotion. So why even bother?


End file.
